Tus ordenes son mis deseos
by Red Crayon Princess
Summary: YAOI GORE oneshot Lyserg tiene miedo de dormir, descubre el por que... pareja principal LysxHao LysxHao HoroxRen universo alterno


**Tus ordenes son mis deseos...Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake **

**Pairings: LysergxHao, HorohoroxRen**

**Nikky:** tenia que hacer uno de halloween!!! y pues este es el especial!... bueno no TAN especial... pero tiene de todo un poco...

**Chizu-chan:** capirotada!!!

**N:** andale... algo por el estilo... pero ahora la pareja principal es nada mas y nada menos que... lysergxHao! OMG...

**C-c:** OMG!!!!

**N:** jaja ia c... hace tiempo que queria escribir algo de ellos... y que mejor en la mejor qpoca del año... halloween!,

**C-c:** d hechO ia tax disfraxada vdd?

**N:** mira mira ¬¬

**C-c:** ai ia... no se lo tome tan a pexo

**N:** i pues... me tome un descansito de mis fics para poder poner este jojo

**C-c**: ponte a trabajar checha!

**N**¡no!... ah y si no les gusta muxo el gore... jeje... poes... no lean lo ultimo... ya que me inspire un poco en "el hombre de mis sueños", "youji" de loveless y algo de "unreality" casi nada jaja... y no crean que no escribo... y les dejo este one-shot!...

C-c:disfrutenlo!!!

N: aotra aclaracion... lo que esta normal... pues es lo que esta pasando en la vida normal jaja... vaya explicacion... y lo que esta en _italica_, son los sueños... o notas de la autora xD... ah! y este fic no tiene final feliz... obvio por que es de halloween, es de miedo!!!

* * *

**Tus ordenes son mis deseos**

**by: Nikky H.**

Sábado por la mañana y el sol no quería hacer su aparición, se había escondido tras las nubes grises que reflejaban escasas pistas de que había un astro tras ellas. El frío reinaba desde la mañana, obligando a todos de sobreprotegerse con inmensas capas de ropa.

Un chico de cabellera verde y ojos del mismo color iba saliendo de las oficinas de la empresa de redacción de la tan conocida revista "jigoku no soujo", la editorial Kyouyama y asociados. Iba demasiado abrigado, para gusto de los demás; ya que siempre llevaba consigo una bufanda con el pretexto de que tenia fiebre tifoideica y un café en la mano.

-¡Lyserg!- grito un chico de extraña cabellera celeste y fue corriendo hacia su compañero de trabajo.

-oh… hola Horokeu-san ¿no tienes frío?- el peliverde hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía falsamente.

-¡Horo-horo!, ya te dije que no me gustan las formalidades… y no, ya estoy acostumbrado al frío- mencionaba poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas y levantando el pecho, portando solo una camiseta polo.

-Lo siento Horohoro, lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupado y pues… se me olvida eso-

-se nota, oye, ya te dije que me llamaras si tienes algún problema con el artículo, además, no se por que Anna te pidió que hicieras esa redacción- el peliceleste no paraba de hablar, y el ojiverde solo se sobaba la sien con la mano derecha -yo se mas de ese tema, si quieres te puedo ayudar… oye ¿sabes lo que me pidió a mi?... ¡un test!... esto es denigrante-

-Horohoro… basta- el mas pequeño empujo levemente al ojinegro, haciéndolo que guardara silencio.

-¿ves?... te digo que andas raro… ¿Qué demonios son estas marcas en tus brazos?- preguntaba al borde de la histeria, al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenia pequeñas marcas al reverso de las muñecas de su amigo.

Sin embargo, el peliverde hundido en la vergüenza separo sus manos del agarre de su amigo y se apresuro a esconderlas bajo la sudadera que traía. El invierno le favorecía en ese entonces, ya que con la manga larga, nadie podría ver sus marcas.

-nada…-

-Lyserg… algo anda mal… ¿verdad?-

-no…- temió ser descubierto en la mentira.

-¿no haz dormido bien?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-por las enormes ojeras que te cargas- el peliceleste apunto bajo los ojos del más pequeño.

El peliverde se exalto al escuchar eso, no quería que lo agarraran en la estúpida farsa, de mentir diciendo que se trataba de una alergia por el sol, o algo por el estilo. Sintió vacío el estomago al escuchar eso.

-¿para que quiero dormir?- sonrió falsamente -dormir solo es un desperdicio de tiempo; además, tengo que trabajar en el artículo, pasado mañana es el día de entrega y…-

-¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?- lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué¿De que me hablas?- se hizo es desentendido.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que dormiste Lyserg Diethel?- al decir el nombre completo de su amigo era la señal de que estaba teniendo una platica seria.

-ya no hablemos de eso y vayamos por un café ¿quieres?-

-bueno… si no quieres hablar del tema…vamos en mi carro o en el tuyo-

los chicos se fueron caminando hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa, al mismo tiempo que discutían sobre el carro.

-en el mío, ya que… creo que si nos vamos en el tuyo te van a regañar… oye ¿y Ren?-

-se enojo conmigo por un maldito borrador- volteo hacia otro lado, intentando simular su enojo al recordar por la estúpida razón por la que su novio se habla molestado con el

-borrador ¿de que?-

-pues¿si te dije que Anna me pidió hacer un estúpido test?-

-si… me lo acabas de contar…-

-bueno, pues como no se me ocurrió otra cosa, el borrador del test que hice lo llame "descubre al uke que llevas dentro", se lo mostré a Ren para que estuviera orgulloso de mi maravilloso trabajo; y pues solo alcanzo a leer el titulo y me lo arrojo en la cara-

-Horohoro… ¿le dedicaste el test especialmente para el?-

-si- puso su cara de "salven-a-willy" a lo que el Diethel no pudo evitar el reírse de el, al menos ya se sentía menos peor.

-¡HOTO USUI!-

Los dos chicos se detuvieron a medio camino del estacionamiento y voltearon hacia donde provenía el grito, dejando ver a un chico aun más pequeño que el peliverde, con una gabardina de tela con peluche en las mangas y un extraño cabello violeta.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- cuestiono como si nada el más alto.

-¡cállate, no me hables así que se me va a olvidar que estoy enojado contigo!... ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto ya mas calmado sin evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Lyserg quiere que lo acompañe a comprar café… ¿vienes?- el peliceleste le extendía la mano al mas pequeño, quien apenas lograba llegar hasta ellos.

-si… ya voy- el pelivoláceo se aferro a la mano de su novio, y este lo jaló hacia él, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

-en todo el día… no me haz besado…- acercaba su rostro al del mas pequeño.

-no frente a Lyserg- a como pudo se salio de los brazos del Usui logrando empujarlo

-oigan… no se preocupen por mi, ustedes hagan lo que quieran, es mas, yo voy por el café y ustedes se quedan aquí-

-¡no Lyserg! Yo te dije que iba a ir contigo y Ren ira conmigo-

-gracias Horohoro, ya vamos por que se me cierran los ojos-

Al fin salieron de vista de las oficinas Kyouyama con dirección a una tienda de conveniencia _**N**__: Que no puedo decir marcas xD)_ y de ahí tomarían un camino corto hasta llegar al departamento que compartían los tres chicos; bueno, mas bien, que Ren y Horohoro compartían con Lyserg.

El peliceleste y Ren Tao iban en los asientos traseros, dejando a Diethel conduciendo su propio carro y sin copiloto. La vista hacia enfrente se tornaba cada vez mas aburrida para el londinense, hasta le pareció que la vida se le acabaría en ese semáforo rojo, sin querer se asomo por el espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con una linda imagen de Horohoro robándole un beso al pelivoláceo y echarse a reír por el rostro rojo del pequeño, este ultimo volteo a ver al peliverde para darse cuenta de que los estaba viendo desde hace tiempo.

-lo siento…- agacho la cabeza rápidamente al verse descubierto.

-te dije que frente a Lyserg no…- se escucho atrás, seguido de un quejido.

-oye ¿y se puede saber por que frente a Lyserg no?, si el ya sabe de lo nuestro, de hecho el fue quien nos presento-

-lo se… ¿pero no supiste lo que le paso a Hao?...-dijo el Tao en voz baja, como si no quisiera que el conductor se enterara de la platica.

-¿Qué Hao no esta en un viaje, cubriendo un reportaje?-

-eso es lo que te hicieron creer, pero lo mandaron a un manicomio por que tenia trastorno de…- estaba dispuesto a continuar, pero el sonido que hizo Lyserg, como si se aclarara la garganta, hizo que el pelivoláceo parara de contar, dejando al Usui con un mar de dudas.

xXx

En el departamento:

-¿todo ese café te tomas Lyserg?-

-claro, mientras mas, mejor-

-¿Qué acaso no quieres dormir verde?-

Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el Tao, le recordaron demasiado al mayor de los Asakura, ya que el le decía así, cada vez que quería que su koi se acostara a dormir con el. La cara de asombro del peliverde cambio drásticamente a tristeza, los dos chicos frente a el lo notaron.

-Lo siento… no debí decir eso…- se disculpo Ren

-Lyserg ¿te sientes bien?-.

-no… ustedes no tienen la culpa…ahora si me disculpan, tengo que seguir con el artículo-

El ojiverde se separo de la pareja, dejándolos acaramelados en el sofá, mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor, sacaba una silla y colocaba sobre la mesa la laptop prendida. En realidad no tenia idea de cómo comenzar el artículo que Anna le había asignado.

-¿Cómo superar una perdida?... veamos…Lyserg concéntrate… tienes que escribir ese estúpido articulo… vamos, haz hecho cosas peores- comenzar a hablar solo, se había convertido en una terapia -pero como podré escribir el articulo; si aun no he superado una perdida… si lo amo tanto, que me da miedo volver a verlo…¡esperen! Este no es mi café- grito al saborear por enésima vez la taza de café que dejaba al lado de la laptop tras cada sorbo -este tiene demasiada azúcar, demonios… el azúcar me da sueño… no debo dormir…no debo…-

El chico no pudo resistir el dulce sabor de a azúcar conjugado con ese café; la azúcar en exceso le daba mucho sueño, y lo sabia perfectamente, ya que ese era el antídoto que el mayor de los Asakura le daba para poder conciliar el sueño. Era totalmente claro que ese café le pertenecía al Horokeu. Morfeo se había adueñado del ojiverde, invitándolo a seguir con la dulce pesadilla que le acosaba cada vez que dormía.

xXx

_El chico despertó en su antigua cama del departamento que compartió con el mayor de los Asakura_

_-¿Hao?...- temía que le respondieran, pero la pregunta era obligatoria._

_-dime amor… oye, hace días que me evitas… ¿por que?... es que acaso ya no me quieres ver- el pelilargo se acurrucaba en la espalda del aperlado, acomodando sus manos en el vientre del ojiverde y acariciando el miembro de éste al mismo tiempo._

_-agh… Hao… basta…- mencionaba casi sofocado, al mismo tiempo que enterraba los dedos en la sabana de la cama._

_-se que te gusta…- susurro en el oído del ojiverde, lamiendo su oreja_

_-no… claro que no…- se mentía así mismo -estos sueños son cada vez mas violentos… por favor… para…-_

_-por eso mismo lo hago amor¿Qué acaso no quieres que tus sueños se hagan realidad?-_

_-pero… no solo me molestas dormido… también despierto…-_

_-hay vamos mi vida, solo te pido una cosa… respóndeme-_

_-no…-_

_-¡responde maldita sea!- ordeno el mayor de los Asakura mientras le jalaba el cabello a Lyserg, ocasionando que su cabeza se apoyara sobre el hombro de Hao, dejando al descubierto el cuello lleno de chupetones del peliverde-_

_-¡no!-_

_-ni modo… ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer cuando no me haces caso…- dicho esto, se inclino hacia delante para colocar su boca sobre el cuello de Lyserg y ponerle una marca mas a su repertorio, la marca que decía claramente quien era su dueño._

_-no Hao basta… no mas chupetones…ya no tengo como esconderlos…- luchaba en vano, ya que el castaño le estaba sujetando las manos por el frente, dejándolo casi inmóvil._

_-pues simplemente diles que me ves en sueños amor, y que te martirizo todo el tiempo por que no me quieres responder a la maldita pregunta de siempre-_

_-y nunca lo haré agh…- apenas termino de defenderse, cuando fue atacado otra vez por una ola de placer, ocasionada por las manos del castaño en su miembro._

_-¿así te gusta mi cielo?-_

_El peliverde ya no veía la hora de despertar, ese sueño se le hacia cada vez mas eterno y lo que mas quería en ese momento era despertar y evadir la pregunta y presencia de Hao._

xXx

-oye Lyserg…-

-estúpido… muévelo-

-pero Ren… no haz que despertar a alguien cuando tiene una pesadilla-

-quítate… ¡Lyserg!-

-AAAHH ¡¡¡basta Hao!!!- grito el peliverde, a lo que los dos chicos se miraban confundidos -ah… lo siento…-

-¿soñabas con Hao?- pregunto el Usui

-ah… Horohoro… no quisiera hablar del tema-

-oye Lyserg… ahora que ya no tienes tu bufanda… ¿Por qué tienes demasiados chupetones?-

Los ojos del Diethel se abrieron de par en par, y sus manos se apresuraron a tapar su blanco cuello de las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.

-¡no es nada!- se apresuró a decir

-¡hoto vez corriendo a la cocina a buscar mermelada de papaya para los granos de Lyserg!- grito el pelivoláceo a lo que el Usui salio corriendo del comedor

-¡si!-

-¿Ren… para que es la mermelada de papaya?... ni siquiera existe-

-pero Horohoro no lo sabe, y no volverá sin ella…cambiando de tema… ¿andas saliendo con alguien?-

-no-

-¿entonces como explicas eso?- apunto hacia el cuello del peliverde

-son erupciones por el invierno-

-a otro perro con ese hueso, no me dirás que Hao se te aparece en sueños y te hace eso… o que te susurra cosas aun estando despierto- hablaba el Tao, mientras que en los ojos de Lyserg se podía apreciar el nerviosismo que tenia de ser descubierto así de fácil¿acaso Ren le podía leer la mente? -¿eso te pasa?-

-…-

-¡Lyserg¿Eso te esta pasando?-

-no se lo digas a nadie por favor… nadie me creería y me enviaran a un manicomio y moriré de la misma manera que Hao… por favor…-

-¿por eso temes dormir?-

El peliverde no menciona palabra alguna, solo asintió mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas,

-por favor no le digas a Horohoro-

-esta bien…-

xXx

-estupendo Lyserg… el articulo ayudo a muchas personas, según nuestras lectoras- mencionaba la señora y dueña de Editoriales Kyouyama.

-muchas gracias Anna, me sorprende que dos semanas después de su edición, aun la sigan pidiendo-

Es por que hiciste un gran trabajo… ahora vuelve a trabajar en la zona de horóscopos holgazán-

-claro que si- el chico salía feliz de algún modo, pero cabizbajo de otro modo, así que para recuperarse, fue hacia la maquina de café mas cercana.

xXx

-Tamao, manda llamar a Horokeu- mencionaba la rubia desde su oficina a través del altavoz que estaba arriba del escritorio de una chica pelirosa.

-en un momento señora-

La chica marco unos números en el teléfono al lado de ella, espero el tono y luego se escucho la voz del Usui del otro lado

xXx

-escucha con atención cerebro de chorlito, por que no lo repetiré otra vez ¿eh?-

-claro doña Anna-

-¿ya viste a Lyserg esta mañana?-

-claro que si… creo que traía una camisa blanca ¿no?-

-no me refiero a moda, inútil, me refiero a lo demacrado que esta y a las enormes ojeras que tiene ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió?-

-no lo recuerdo doña Anna-

-okay…como Lyserg es el mejor de mis redactores y publicistas, quiero que descanse bien ¿verdad?-

-eso creo…-

-pues, en el café que le des quiero que le pongas esto- menciono entregándole un sobre con un polvo blanco

-pero… es droga…-

-claro que no imbécil, es un relajante muscular… ¿has escuchado hablar de las anestesias?- espero la respuesta del peliceleste, la cual nunca llego -¡¡¡es un adormecedor!!!-

-aaahh… ya entendí-

-veras… Lyserg perdió a Hao, en un manicomio; Hao se volvió mas loco de lo que ya estaba antes, los doctores afirmaban que se la pasaba hablando solo y que repetía "Lyserg ¿te quedarías conmigo?" todas las noches, y como los doctores no le querían decir a Lyserg que Hao lo necesitaba, lo aislaron, pero hallo la forma de escapar y mato a todos los doctores, enfermeras y pacientes, nadie sabe como murió, solo lo encontraron muerto en su cama-

-oh… no lo sabia… ¿entonces Lyserg no duerme por preocupación?-

-lo más probable-

xXx

En el departamento:

-oye Horohoro ¿y Ren?- pregunto el ojiverde sentándose en el sofá, para empezar con la racha de series que ven día a día, sin olvidar el café.

-se quedo tiempo extra, por que no termino un reportaje- respondió sentándose al lado de el con una taza en la mano -oye Lys-

-mande…-

-sabes, te prepare una taza de té de tila, es para relajarte-

-muchas gracias Horohoro… ¿y por que me la das?-

-por que últimamente te e notado muy frustrado y eso-

-gracias… supongo- menciono dejando al lado su confiable café y agarrando la taza de té.

-oye Lys… veo que haz pasado semanas sin dormir…-

-y voy por el mes amigo- menciono entusiasta, dándole un gran sorbo al té

-Lys…perdóname…-

-¿Qué?...-

-yo lo único que quiero es que estés bien…-

El peliverde sentía que los parpados le pesaban y que los pies se volvían cada vez mas pesados.

-¡horo no dejes que me duerma!- grito desesperado

-es por tu bien amigo… ahora no te muevas, voy por unas cobijas para que puedas dormir mejor- el Usui se levanto del sofá con dirección al cuarto que compartía con Ren.

-¡horo despiértame! Horo…- alzo su mano hacia donde su amigo, solo para sentirse mas débil cada vez mas.

xXx

_Antes de que su mano llegara hasta abajo, fue agarrada por la mano del pelilargo, mientras que con la otra rodeo la delicada cintura del aperlado, acercándolo a el._

_-hola Lyserg… ¿sabes?... creo que me estas evitando… pero es muy difícil escapar de mi- bajaba la cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente con Lyserg -dime… ¿te quedarías conmigo?-_

_-en el estado en que estas ahora…-_

_-¿acaso quieres que cambie para ti?... quieres que haga eso…- hundía la cabeza en el cuello del ojiverde -o quieres que haga esto…- pasaba la lengua en el cuello ahora blanco de Lyserg, donde antes había rastros de chupetones; pero se borraron con el tiempo._

_-no… basta…-_

_-¿Por qué demonios no quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?... sabes… los dos reinaríamos en esta maldita sociedad…pero me siento muy solo sin ti- acercaba al peliverde con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda lo acercaba mas a su cadera, mientras que daba movimientos circulares a su cadera, simulando el sexo._

_-Hao… basta…- trataba en vano de controlar su respiración._

_-dices tantas veces mi nombre… pero sigues sin responderme…- ahora su mano izquierda bajaba por la curva de Lyserg, donde la espalda pierde su nombre._

_Al sentirse ultrajado, como tantas veces, decidió ahora encararlo, y empujo al mayor de los Asakura lejos, para poder huir lo que le quedaba hasta que despertara, pero se cayo al suelo boca abajo al sentir como unas agujas entraban a sus muslos, al voltear noto que eran anzuelos, sujetados por unos hilos, y los hilos salían de las manos del castaño._

_-¿Qué es esto?- no pudo quitar la mueca de dolor mientras le preguntaba al pelilargo_

_-me hice de armas en tu ausencia cariño y vaya que fue mucho tiempo ¿eh?... ahora ven hacia acá- la decir esto, jalo los hilos que tenia en la mano, y así mismo, Lyserg fue jalado hacia atrás por los anzuelos, sintiendo como se desgarraba poco a poco la carne de sus muslos, dejando escapar gritos a oídos sordos._

_-¡suéltame¡¡¡Esto duele!!!-_

_-ay mi vida, ni te quejabas cuando teníamos sexo… pero si quieres, podemos hacerlo ahora mismo- se trepo en la espalda del chico, que aun yacía en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre -pero para que no te muevas- le sujeto de ambas manos, separándolas en el piso una de otra, y pegándolas al piso a la altura del hombro; piso una con el pie derecho, mientras sujetaba la mano izquierda de Lyserg con sus dos manos -vamos a jugar a algo ¿si?-_

_el peliverde tenia miedo responder la pregunta, y como estaba boca abajo, no vio cuando Hao saco un clavo y un martillo de su pantalón, hizo que Lyserg volteara hacia donde estaba su mano derecha y el aperlado, totalmente ingenuo, dejo que le volteara la cabeza hacia ese lado, no entendía el por que el cambio de vista, pero le daba igual, si el Asakura se concentraba en eso y no en hacerle chupetones. _

_Coloco el clavo sobre el dorso de la mano izquierda de Lyserg y sin previo aviso, le pego al clavo con el martillo, dejando asi la mano derecha del Diethel clavada en el suelo._

_-¡¡¡Hao!!!- sintió un dolor agudo sobre toda su mano izquierda, provocando que se le durmiera del sufrimiento, volteo a ver el resultado del juego del Asakura, viendo así, como gorgoreaba sangre de su aperlada mano_

_-ahora la izquierda mi vida- y sin poderse defender, fue brutalmente clavado también de la mano derecha, a continuación el pelilargo se paro, dejando al peliverde clavado en el suelo por ambas manos, y con los anzuelos todavía clavados en sus muslos -eso es para que pienses mejor lo que me vas a decir la otra vez ¿eh?-_

_-¡¡quítame los clavos por favor!!!-_

_-no… solo hasta que estés dispuesto a responderme-_

_-esta bien… te responderé, te responderé!-_

_Solo al chasquido de sus dedos, los clavos de ambas manos de Lyserg habían desaparecido, al igual que los anzuelos; pero el dolor permanecía, y parecía aumentar. El peliverde se apoyo en sus manos para levantarse del suelo, provocándole un dolor inmenso y arrebatándole uno que otro grito, hasta que logro pararse, y solo así, el castaño se acerco a el y lo rodeo, dejándolo atrapado entre sus brazos._

_El ojiverde dejaba descansar su cabeza en el pecho del pelilargo y luchaba por mantenerse en pie, ya que las heridas de los muslos le punzaban y sentía la sangre fluir por sus piernas._

_-te habías tardado precioso…-le acariciaba el cabello a Lyserg_

_-Hao… no te había respondido por miedo… pero ahora si te lo puedo decir- una sonrisa falsa se poso en los labios del peliverde, mientras se dirigía al oído del Asakura, para poder susurrarle -por mi vete al infierno-_

_El castaño apretó mas el cuerpo del peliverde entre sus brazos, mientras se agacho a la altura de la oreja del ojiverde y la lamió -tus ordenes son mis deseos amor…-_

xXx

-ay enserio… ¿Cómo Lys no me dice lo que le pasa?... si yo, que soy su amigo desde la infancia- salía de su cuarto para llegar hasta la sala, sonde había dejado al peliverde dormido en el sillón -Lys aquí están las cobijas…- se quedo mudo al ver el cuerpo de Lyserg mutilado sobre el sillón, con unas marcas redondas en ambas manos y con unos anzuelos clavados en los muslos, vio que los anzuelos que tenia en las piernas llevaban unos hilos amarrados en ellos, los hilos llevaban hacia el pantalón de Lyserg. El Horokeu metió las manos en la bolsa trasera del pantalón del peliverde, sacando la cartera de éste y el hilo parecía estar amarrado a la cartera del ojiverde; a los pocos minutos logro abrirla y saco un papel que estaba amarrado al final de los hilos, desdobló el papel.

-te dije que te quedaras conmigo…-

**Fin**

**Nikky:** espero que les haya gustado ¿Eh?

**C-c:** le pusimos muxo empenho

**N:** pusimos?... disculpa... yo la escribi

**C-c**: por exo...

**N:** bueno y si no le entendieron a algunas cosas... aqui va algo:

* * *

---lyserg tenia marcas en las muñecas, por que escuchaba la voz de hao en su cabeza que le decia que el estaba muerto, y lyserg, para demostrarle que estaba vivo, se cortaba---

---su bufanda era de color roja--- (me recuerda a cierto shaman de fuego)

---en el tiempo del fic hacia frio---

---horo, lys y ren trabajan en una editorial de una revista. la dueña es Anna Kyouyama---

--- "jigoku no soujo" es un anime gore... en español quiere decir "la chica del infierno" os recomiendo---

--- hao trabajaba con ellos, pero en una cobertura de un reportaje, contrajo una enfermedad que le hacia tener alucinaciones (no me cuardo como se llama), creyeron que estaba loco y por eso lo mandaron al manicomio. cuando quiso salir y no lo dejaban mato a todos y se cremo asi mismo---

---Hao "vive" en la mente de lyserg, para hacerlo pagar por los platos sucios, ya que piensa que nunca quiso verlo en el manicomio, pero a lyserg nunca lo llamaron los doctores, y a parte no querian que lo viera---

**

* * *

N:** espero haber aclarado algunas dudas... y pues algunas de estas cosas no las puse en el fic... por que no concordarian en algunas cosas... y que aparte queria que se imaginaran lo que quisieran imaginarse, y pues si lo quieren dejar a criterio de ustedes... no lean lo de arriba xD 

**C-c:** ai no mama!

**N:** espero los lindos reviews! y prometo contestarlos en privado jojo

**C-c & N:** bye bye booooo!


End file.
